A First
by Danielle Salvatore
Summary: "As they continued to get themselves ready, Damon couldn't help but think back to one thing: Bonnie Bennett had just told him that she LOVED him. It was the first time a woman had ever truthfully said the words to him."


A First

**A/N: I've been very focused on book Bamon lately, with only one show Bamon story going on, that I felt like I was being a bit neglectful to it. So here's my random VD drabble # 3, a Bamon. :)**

**Inspired by a conversation on Fanpop, about how it's unfair that Damon always has to say it first.**

**VD Drabble #3**

**Pairing: Damon/Bonnie**

"I love you Damon."

The words passed through the little witch's lips softly, a tone he wasn't used to hearing from her around him.

For once, not able to think of anything to say, he simply stood there, and watched as she drew herself closer, smiling sadly.

"I know that you don't feel the same way that you care about Elena too much to even think about me like that, but I had to tell you, to let you know that there are people here who want you to come back."

He knew she was talking about the fact that he, Stefan, and some of the others were leaving tonight to have a faceoff with Klaus, something that was sure to change everything, for better or for worse. And now….Bonnie Bennett, whom he'd thought had hated him, was proclaiming her love for him and telling him to come back.

Yes, over the past couple of weeks, he'd known that he and the little witch had formed some sort of friendship over their goal to find a way to defeat Klaus, and to protect Elena.

But he sure as hell wasn't expecting this….

"Witch…" he began, but she cut him off, by surprising him with a chaste kiss to the lips, but it was quickly over, and she was once again looking into his eyes.

"Just don't die on us homicidal maniac; there are people here who surprisingly need you."

Now she was talking in her normal, serious tone again, but he could see a faint trace of tears in her eyes as she turned her back on him, and disappeared into her car, driving off.

And he stared after it, contemplating on whether or not he should run off and try to stop her.

"Damon, are you okay?"

He turned to see Stefan, staring at him with an almost curious expression. Damon vaguely wondered about how much he had seen of the exchange between him and Bonnie…

He forced himself out of his brief daze, and smiled smugly at his brother. "Of course, now let's get this show on the road!"

Stefan rolled his eyes at his forced enthusiasm, but gave a small smile when he had his back once again to his brother.

He'd seen everything.

As they continued to get themselves ready, Damon couldn't help but think back to one thing: Bonnie Bennett had just told him that she LOVED him. It was the first time a woman had ever truthfully said the words to him, let alone without him devoting himself to them first.

He wasn't exactly sure what his feelings were for her yet, but the thought was…nice.

And it made him more determined to get himself through this alive.

One month later

"Damon", she moaned, as their naked bodies fused together, in the dim darkness of his bedroom.

"Bonnie", he moaned back, looking deep into her green eyes.

There was not complete lust in them, or even desire, it was just…pure love, something he'd been searching for over a hundred years.

And devotion, for him only, as there were now currently no other man that Bonnie Bennett was infatuated with, other than him.

And as she fell asleep in his arms later that night, feeling her body pressed against his, he knew the feelings were returned on his side, that he didn't want any other man to touch her the way he did, and that he was no longer going to share himself with anyone but her.

Sure, they weren't perfect. They still fought on a daily basis, but the relationship wouldn't even be entertaining if they didn't. They were still Damon Salvatore and Bonnie Bennett after all.

But at the end of the day, they both knew what they had: simple love and nothing could ever change that.

For once in his life, he was almost at peace.

**A/N: Ok, so that was possibly the corniest thing I've ever written for the show, but I hope it wasn't too bad.**

**Reviews?**

**And be sure to let me know what the next drabble should be. Since it's random, I'm open to all pairings, or even family or friendship fics. :)**


End file.
